BlackoutTTRPG Wiki
Welcome to the BlackoutTTRPG Wiki Here you can find the most up to date rules & development for the Blackout TTRPG system being developed by Duredure & Figgylicious. The Blackout At its height, the System’s Directorate spanned over a hundred terraformed worlds and moons and countless colonies, enclaves and outposts throughout the entire sector. Mankind’s dominion over the entire sector hinged on their most precious and advanced technology… the warp gate network. The colossal network of warps rings orbiting every world, enclave and colony provided both boundless power and nearly instantaneous travel to and from every world within Directorate territory. The details have been lost in the mists of time, but the Directorate’s territories were far from being as idyllic as they appeared to their wealthiest and more powerful citizens. The planetary corporations that built and maintained the Warp Gates soon realized they controlled both the main source of energy and means of communication to all known human space. The first war was one for influence and wealth… two major conglomerates emerged, tearing apart the very soul of the human territories. No one knows at what point the hostilities became open, but the war was long and terrible. Mounting most defenses was useless against enemies who could materialize in orbit within seconds. Worlds were bombed from orbit and pitched battles were fought for control of the gates, littering space with miles-long trails of debris. Logs speak of one side gaining the upper hand and the war seemingly drawing to close… then, as the people of the Directorate territories breathed a collective sigh of relief and prepared to resume their lives, the Gates died. Nearly 300 years later, survivors would call the day the Gates went offline the Blackout. Blackout is a Sci-fi TTRPG where players take on the role of Freelancers; warriors and specialists for hire in a galaxy that is just now recovering from a major apocalyptic event. New systems are discovered, alliances crumble, relations between factions are uneasy and tense and every day new powers emerge looking for influence in the budding human sphere. A time of turmoil and chaos that is ripe for a savvy crew of freelancers to make their mark on the galaxy, but the trail is difficult and there are dangers both ancient and new lurking everywhere, from competing crews to ambitious warlords of medieval feral worlds, deadly planets holding hidden riches and long buried threats from impossibly advanced yet long gone human starfarers. Index In the following pages you can find the rules and information you need to get a group together and start playing the game *Be aware that the system is still very much in development and prone to undergo changes and several iterations. If you'd like to share your experiences, opinions or talk to other people currently testing the systems, join the Public Blackout TTRPG Discord here. # Background # Tests & Skills # Character Creation # Character Advancement # Combat & Guile # Equipment # Animal Companions (In Progress) # Psionics # Space Travel (In Progress) # Game Master's Guide (In Progress) Repositories Through the development and testing of Blackout, we will have several repositories with information, links, images, etc both for players and Game Masters, as these resources are produced they will be placed in one of the following repositories; Character Repository - Character Profiles & Sheets made by play testers. Campaign Repository - Information on current and past campaigns using the Blackout system Mission Repository - Pre-made missions which can be used and/or adapted by people wanting to test the game. Resource Repository - Links, images, assets and other resources which can be used by players & game masters alike. Category:Browse